


It's Always You

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Even if it is just plain old Joe</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I Always Knew by The Vaccines

_Let’s go to bed, before you say something real.  
Let’s go to bed, before you say how you feel._

Patrick looks happy lately. It’s all over his face, even if he doesn’t say it. His eyes are bright and his expression is soft and sweet. He looks happy. Joe doesn’t quite understand why it’s him Patrick chooses to be happy with. He may never understand.

Even if tonight Patrick showed up at Joe’s door exhausted and strung out on caffeine and frustration from work, he still looks happy curled up next to Joe on the couch watching some old movie Joe can’t remember the name of.

Joe figures that after some of the shit Patrick had been through, he deserves to look happy. He deserves to feel that way too, even if it is just plain old Joe who makes him happy.

_'Cause it’s you._  
_It’s always you._  
_I always knew._  
_It’s you._


End file.
